


Does This Count As Shower Sex?

by CrimsonRoseBlooms, Dropsofarainbow219



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bitch you cray, Blow Jobs, Feet Washing, I did not agree to this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower sex?, Sorry Not Sorry, Strip Tease, basically lots of water, sacred waterfall, waterfalls, we don't know what people do after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseBlooms/pseuds/CrimsonRoseBlooms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsofarainbow219/pseuds/Dropsofarainbow219
Summary: In which Laurent decides to shower in a sacred waterfall and things escalate. Quickly.





	Does This Count As Shower Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened here. We wrote this just before Summer Palace got published and C. S. Pacat obviously got us beat. I also got impatient and posted this without Dropsofarainnbow219, so hopefully she discovers this soon hehe. In my defence I waited months. Months. And I kept the line she wanted most. (Guess which one it was.)
> 
> This is the product of a boring day between two friends: porn. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Coz I sure did, writing with a crazy lady.

“Here.”  

The two new kings halted before one of the greatest attractions of Ios: the Erkos Waterfall. In between war and treason, Damen had not been given the luxury of sightseeing his own country so when Laurent had extended his invitation, he had naturally agreed.  

He had never been one to refuse.  

Something about the unsteady splattering was alluring and the rays of sunlight that reflected off the droplets only emphasised its natural beauty. Damen gazed in awe of it. This was his now too. 

Laurent dismounted and stepped towards where the water was cascading into outcrop of surrounding rocks. He reached for the pin beneath his right shoulder, letting the thin garment fall at his feet. Damen stared as the curved outline of his body disappeared into the distance. He swallowed, feeling his eyebrows raise up. He should have been prepared for, well, _Laurent_ _._   

The light clung to the crown of the other man's hair, his head tilted back as fresh water crashed over the stretch of his slender torso. Laurent turned, as if remembering his lover, and looked up to meet Damen’s hooded eyes, the barest trace of a smirk in his voice.  

“Are you coming in or not?” 

Perhaps with too little hesitancy and too much enthusiasm, Damen shrugged off his own clothing. It was unexpected but it was so... Laurent. He waded through the clear water, reaching for the other man.  

Laurent shot him a warning look.  

“Did you want something?”  

Damen felt both brows go up, then bit back on a smile.  

“No,” he said, and gestured forward. “By all means, continue.” 

Laurent blinked those devil eyes at him and then tilted his head to one side. Still staring at Damen, he reached with both hands and began to draw them up his body.  

Laurent's awareness of his own attractiveness had always been part of the allure. He followed the paths of his skin, places where the bone curved in and then jutted out, curves embellished with beaded water, glistening. The edges of his mouth tugged up slightly, enjoying the predicted reaction. Damen knew when he was being teased. 

He pressed the smaller man against one of the rocks, smoothed out by the strong current. Laurent groaned from the cold contact. That would bruise tomorrow.  

Without a moment’s delay, Damen covered Laurent’s lips with his own. As if he was running out of time, Damen didn’t bother to begin gentle: nibbling and sucking his way into the kiss, the way he would have otherwise. Instead, his hot tongue forced its way in, savouring the taste of Laurent.  

Everything was too.. _._ _esculent_.  

He nuzzled his head into the crease between Laurent’s hip and thigh, dragging his lips over the droplets still trickling over his rosy skin. Over the crashing water, he could hear the slight vibrations of Laurent’s breath. He rubbed his cheek against Laurent’s erect cock, looking up. Laurent was watching him with glassy eyes.  

Damen pressed his lips to the tip of Laurent’s cock, relishing him: the sticky scent of his skin, the soft gasp of his inhale. Slowly, he parted his lips, sinking down minutely onto the head. In his peripheral vision, he saw Laurent’s hand clenched white against the rock. 

“Really?” said Laurent through gritted teeth.     

Teasingly, he let his tongue glide over the slit of his throbbing member. He felt fingers fisting at his hair and glanced up quickly to catch a glimpse of the erotic sight of the Veretian King. This belonged to him too. Only him. 

“Enough.” 

Damen didn’t stop. He sucked harder at the tip. 

“Damen.” 

He let his tongue linger there for a moment longer, just to torture him. Then he let himself sink right to the base of Laurent.   

“Damianos.” 

Then he stopped.  

The haze over Laurent’s eyes cleared a little, just enough for them to pierce into Damen with the usual amount of calculating intent. Damen arranged his face into something more innocent. 

 _“_ _Damianos_ _._ _”_  

Each syllable was pointed. Still, Damen pulled back. 

“We don’t have any oil or lotion.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence while Laurent stared at him as if he was the most idiotic person he'd met – which might not be far from the truth. Then Laurent hooked both arms round Damen's neck, and with one swift motion pulled his right next to his face.  

"Just do it," he hissed into his ear the way he threatens. "Fuck me." 

"Uh," said Damen. "Bitch, you cray." 

Shrugging, Damen continued to stare at Laurent as he made his way back down his body, even as he took the tip back into his mouth and flicked his tongue against heated flesh. Laurent stumbled, his mouth falling open wide in surprise, and barely managed to restrain a choked out sound. 

It wouldn't be long now. 

Renewing his efforts, Damen worked Laurent with his hand, taking each scratch at his scalp and quiver like encouragement. With the other, he reached back, beneath his lover, and slowly, slowly, eased the tip of his finger into him. 

With a torn out moan, Laurent jerked, and began to spill. Damen pulled back just enough, feeling the hot pulsations of pleasure paint his face, working him through orgasm with both hands. When it was done, he raised a brow at Laurent, who was red-faced and panting, not quite meeting his eye.  

“Good?” prompted Damen.  

“Shut up.”  

Damen licked his lips. "You taste..." 

"Like roses?" 

Damen grinned. "Always." 

There was a pause, where they looked at each other, the corner of Laurent's mouth twitching. Damen felt his heart beating in his throat. Eventually Laurent looked away, his cheeks pink and wet from the spray. 

“Can I…?”  

Damen gestured awkwardly and Laurent visibly bit back a smirk. Knowing him, if he said ‘no’ right now, they would be back on the horses and into political business with Damen nursing his unsated desires. As tempting as that was, the opportunity for this came rare. Laurent leaned in as a sign of his consent. 

Calloused hands returned to Laurent’s hole, pressing in deeper this time. Deep enough that Laurent had to hold onto Damen’s scarred back, his head tipping. Damen added another finger, wettened from the fresh water and eased it in. Laurent breathed in sharply, opening his heavy eyes to look at Damen. Quirking a brow, Damen retracted his fingers after one last flick towards his prostrate. 

Laurent let out a low growl.  

"Damen, _now._ " 

With a grunt of agreement, Damen spat into his hand quickly and began to stroke himself. The friction burned a little. 

"Maybe it would be easier in the water," Damen murmured.  

He looked up at Laurent and, seeing the amusement there, braced himself for an onslaught of ridicule.  

Which didn't come. 

Laurent was an oxymoron: legs spread in willingness but face ready for challenge, not submission. 

"Alright." 

Slowly, Laurent lowered himself back into the cold water. Everything stung from the inconsistent temperature. But once he pressed himself against Damen's toned body, he felt whole.   

"Hold still." 

Although Laurent spoke in a soft tone, there was a dominant element of forcefulness even though seconds ago, Damen had held the reins. But if anyone could change the tides, it would be Laurent. It was always Laurent.  

Damen did as he was told. He stood upright as Laurent's leg wrapped around his waist. He held his breath as Laurent's weight shifted onto him. He bit his lower lip as Laurent lowered himself down on him with a soft sigh. 

The water barely covered where they joined but when Laurent began to shift, Damen _felt_ it. He was surrounded by a mixture of sensations, all culminating in the growing pleasure of his cock. Then he let his eyes fall onto Laurent's face: his half-lidded eyes, his flushed cheeks, his parted lips, his perked nipples...    

He couldn't stand it anymore.  

The tightness of Laurent was like a whirlpool, drawing him in with each motion. He seized Laurent by his thin hips, and supported his entire body. The combination of his raised legs and ever-helpful gravity must have been too much. Laurent began to unleash pleasured noises as he was tugged closer and closer - the kind that Damen was used to in his typical bed partners, but not in Laurent. 

It spurred Damen on even more, turning him more frantic by the second. Each slap of the skin was another ripple against the peaceful waterfall. There was something primal inside of him, rendered wild by the pained expression on Laurent's face, the open offering of his mouth, the tight hotness being fucked onto him, contrasting almost unbearably with coolness of flowing water. Each thrust felt like it was evolving the world around him, reducing reality to the pleasure of Laurent's body, of Laurent, of what was almost at breaking point between them.  

He could hear his own sounds, panting heavily into Laurent's mouth and Laurent was squeezing his eyes shut and crying out an incoherent mess of "Oh God Damen, I can't – I'm going to – _again_ -" 

As he came, hot between them, Damen drove deeper into Laurent until he was crying out his own confessions as the feeling won over. 

There was a breathy silence as they both recovered. 

"You know, we just had sex in a sacred waterfall." 

Damen felt a smile creeping up to his face. He drew the unfluffy towel from the horses and drenched it in the water. Hopefully no one would use this water for a while but he certainly didn't feel remorse.  

 _Ekros_ _._ What else would its purpose be but for impure thoughts and actions?   

"We are kings." 

Laurent hummed as if in consideration. It was only during times like these that he could remove himself from his political position, remove himself from battle strategies and concentrate happily and whole-heartedly on Damen's ass.   

He didn't move from the rock as Damen crawled up, in full display. Gently, just like old times, Damen wiped the towel down Laurent's back first. Then, cautiously, it would just be Damen's hands trailing down his spine as if he were a map and Damen was the explorer. 

He felt hot again. 

"My feet, Damianos."  

Damen frowned at him but nonetheless shuffled to the front so he could clean Laurent. The muscles in his brown shoulders flexed ridiculously.  

Laurent turned his head away. 

"I think the court room could use some flowers."  

"What?" Damen frowned. 

"In the northeast corner. The room is unbalanced. Nothing too garish. Perhaps something cream?" 

Damen had straightened back up, his body bracketing Laurent. When Laurent looked back, Damen had a dazed grin on his face. It was childish but with the hidden adult humour behind it.   

"Perhaps," he mused. 

His eyes bore into Laurent knowingly. Laurent willed his body to... relax. Or at least stop so obviously giving him away. 

"Are you ready to ride, my King?"  

Damen held out his hand. 

 "I am not your king." 

Damen's eyes softened. He leaned in briefly, watching Laurent's breath catch in his throat, then pressed a slow kiss to his cheek.  

"My lover," he murmured, low and heady into Laurent's ear.  

Laurent closed his eyes. The water rushed on, ever spilling around their embrace.  

"Yes," he said. 


End file.
